


Almost Okay

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Nightmare, Sherlock talks to Mary too, before the hug scene in TLD, spoilers for The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: I imagine this could have happened a few nights after Sherlock leaves hospital, and John is 'hanging out' with Sherlock at night for the first time.





	

John had finished washing the dishes and was about to sit down to read when he heard a moan come from Sherlock's room. This was the first time he had sat with Sherlock at night since he had left hospital; Molly had warned him that he sometimes talked in his sleep, but to hear his friend cry softly to himself - the strongest, bravest man he would ever know, hit him hard. He walked quietly to Sherlock's room, and pushed the door open.

"No...please...I'm so sorry. I froze. I couldn't move. I'm so so sorry, please don't... John..."

John froze. Unsure of what to do, he spoke softly to his friend from the doorway. "Sherlock."

He saw his friend's eyes flutter open. There were still dark circles under them, and the sight of the jagged stitches over his left eye in the grey light made John sink slowly to his knees.

"John?"

"I'm right here, Sherlock."

"What's wrong?"

"I heard you, you were having a nightmare."

"Sorry if I woke you up."

John stared at Sherlock and shook his head. "Sherlock. Do you want me to get Mrs. H. to stay with you tonight?"

"Why?" Sherlock spoke quietly, not unkindly.

"I just think maybe I'm not the best person to help -"

"John. Did you seriously think I didn't know how angry you were when I dragged you to the meeting with Culverton Smith? I had calculated everything based on the fact that I had met with his daughter. When that proved to be erroneous, I had a panic attack, and you believed I was high. I grabbed a scalpel and you disarmed me."

John pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "I could have killed you; I almost got you killed because I didn't listen; I left you alone, with him, and I knew, deep down, I knew you were right about him."

Sherlock held on to his ribs as he sat up, with a grimace; then he sighed. "John, if you had stayed, he would have waited for a night when you weren't there. I took a risk, a calculated risk..."

"And it almost killed you. I nearly..shit. I'm so sorry, Sherlock."

Sherlock bit his lip as he got up from his bed and made his way over to his friend. "John, I was counting on you to be exactly the person you are. I trusted you to be that. I knew you wouldn't let me down. And you didn't."

John stood up and their eyes met for the first time in weeks, perhaps months, if he thought about it honestly.

"I'll put the kettle on then?" John mumbled, trying to find something he could do to help his friend.

"Please?" Sherlock nodded, then waited for John to turn towards the kitchen. "He'll be okay, Mary; someday, we'll both be okay, just going to take some time."


End file.
